Tsuna X Kyoko Chapter 1
by vongolaTsunayoshi
Summary: Read the story:


"I Love you Kyoko, I CANT HIDE IT ANYMORE!"Tsuna Exclaimed in Kyoko's Face

"Why Did You Tell Me Now!" I have loved you for years now and YOU WONT START A RELATIONSHIP CAN YOU?"Kyoko said…."Lets start now? i wanted this to happen for years, this is a dream come true…." TENTH! he heard, i know that voice, They were all already done with university, Its been years Tenth!" he heard again, as tsuna turned his head he saw a man with a black suit and grey hair, It was Gokudera, "Gokudera! Wow, its been a great idea to put the Guardians together again." "Gokudera? Tsuna!" Tsuna heard, Kyoko poked him "This Way Tsuna" as Kyoko sounded happy and flattered. He saw another man with a black suit but he was holding a bamboo sword, "OH MY GOD! "YAMAMOTO!"" improved in swordskills i see!". "hehehe," kyoko said "This is my plan Tsuna, i called all the guardians to come here. "Wow! Thanks Kyoko!", "Psst Tenth, are you in a relationship with Kyoko?"Gokudera whispered "Yeah, Sort of"

"suddenly Tsuna felt something strange. Gokudera Got ready,Kyoko hid and Yamamoto took out his of nowhere a few Ninjas covered with a iron suit which was on a dying will flame was attacking Tsuna, "TAKE THE GIRL HOSTAGE" said one of them and suddenly, Kyoko was up in the sky."Tsuna took some Dying will pills and wore his gloved, he has improved more than before, Tsuna Suddenly shot a Giant Flame from his left arm and suddenly Teleported to one side then another, Then Tsuna held his hands together in a shape of 2 wings and a Rectangle hole and said "Zero Point Breakthrough, Custom" before they knew it a GIANT SPIKED BALL OF ICE appeared out of nowhere and Tsuna said "Don't underestimate the Vongolas"Gokudera was amazed of how much Tsuna improved Times more then him, but at that time A black suited man with a orange stripe on his hat Appeared with the saying " CIAOSSU!" reborn has came and whacked Tsuna in the head "At least you passed University Tsuna"."Reborn!" Tsuna screamed as he trembled "What was that?" Yamamoto shivered with,suddenly, he saw a figure of a teenager, long hands, tall and had a long long shadow. suddenly He heard "Reborn? I'm still coming after you" ? said "Lambo-Chan i guess" Reborn said "Awwww, he's still so cute!" Kyoko said "TSUNAAA! I MISsED YOU SO MUCH" a random person exclaimed "oh no, oh no," Tsuna said "You arrived, Haru!" and haru hugged Tsuna as hard as he can before Kyoko whispered to Haru something as Haru Froze still "You're dating Tsuna-Kun?"" oh wow…" "EXTREEEAAMEEEEE" yamamoto heard as he was tumbling and shaking, "Big Brother!" Kyoko said "I missed you!" There standed Ryohei, Kyokos big brother and then the rest came too, They stayed again in namimori but they all had a Vongola room and didn't go to school anymore.

Tsuna and Kyoko at night went on their fifth date that month, as they walked around holding hands, Suddenly Kyoko kissed Tsuna on the cheek and said "I love you Tsuna-Kun"and they reached a beach near namimori where they saw the beautiful sunset they were wanting to see, by time, the world was safe but nobody knew who were the guardians.

After a few Weeks passed came 9 people who told Tsuna and his guardians "So you're the tough gang they told me about" "Fartante?"He said "Vongola" Tsuna said to him Then one of the gang took Kyoko and said to her "Hey cutie lets have some fun at my house" while looking at her in a creepy face." I HAVE A BOYFRIEND Kyoko exclaimed to him and pointing at Tsuna. Tsuna got angry and started to take the pill, The man got scared since he had no idea of fire on the forehead and tried to punch tsuna, Tsuna Just placed a hand on him and another hand in another side "YOU THINK I'M THAT WEAK?!" HAHAHA!" suddenly he was covered wit diamonds and a huge flame of bursting red was coming out of his body, "Thats Storm Flame Tenth, Just like Mine" Gokudera said shooting small shots at him, nothing damaged him, Tsuna said "This is my…..X-BURNER! GIVE KYOKO BACK!" then a giant pillar of flames and a small Flame Lion was shot at him. the man was not damaged then suddenly, the mans suit turned into dust itself and burned the went home

6 Years Passed and everyone was happy,nothing sad happened…..One Special Event happened that same day that Tsuna met Reborn…


End file.
